


Episode 18: Veni Vidi Vici

by laCommunarde



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 Rewrite [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Roman Republic, Virtual Season/Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: After a short time to relax, the Legends are back at it again. This time, they must go back to the Roman Republic to stop the Legion from getting the Spear of Destiny before it was ever broken. However, something else may be afoot.





	Episode 18: Veni Vidi Vici

**COLD OPEN** : a gladiator arena, with Sara standing around in gladiatrix gear, looking generally pleased with herself and twirling a trident like a baton. There are several unconscious bodies around her, as well as several happy-looking lions yawning in the corner, totally ignoring her. “When are you going to send me a challenge?” she asks.

The doors on the other side open – revealing Damien Darhk, also in gladiator gear.

 

**INTRO SEQUENCE**

Voice over by Amaya: “ Time travel is real, and all of history is vulnerable to attack, which is why we must travel through time to keep anyone from damaging it. We are a team of outcasts and misfits. So please don’t call us heroes, we’re legends.”

PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDS OF TOMORROW: _Original Spear of Destiny explanation from Eobard._ _ Sara trying to kill Darhk unsuccessfully. Rip saying he knows Eobard. Rip apologizing for things done while brainwashed. “You’ll each be competing for the last spear piece!” Queen Bee looming over Legion!Len.  _

 

**CUT TO:** the Waverider bridge:

“Several hours earlier:”

The Legends gather around the main console.

Jax asks, “So what’s the Legion gonna do now that we all know where all the spear pieces are?”

Stein responds, “Now that they have half of the pieces, you mean?”

Jax says, “Same difference, Gray.”

Stein sighs. “Try to steal it from us, I’d imagine. At least we can hope that they likely don’t know how to put it together.”

Ray tries to be optimistic as well. “Well, it could be worse. We still have the compass.”

Sara says, “Ray and Stein are right. Is there any reason we can’t use the compass to find the Legion now that they have their pieces? We stole them from them once before; we can do it again.”

Jax says, “Well, we sure won’t know until we try.”

Gideon interrupts, “I’m afraid that won’t be necessary. There has been a time aberration of significant proportion regarding Rome’s policy on Jerusalem in the beginning of the year 42 BCE.”

Sara says, “Are we sure it’s them, Gideon?”

Gideon responds, “It certainly appears so, Ms. Lance.”

Ray exhales. “They must know they can’t get our pieces and they must mean to manipulate the Spear of Destiny before it was ever broken. That’s clever.”

Rip says, “Yes, and in Rome at that time, it could have catastrophic consequences.”

Stein says, “42 BCE. That was during the time of Marc Antony and Cleopatra. Just like the old movies.” He looks excited by the prospect.

Gideon responds. “That began towards the end of the year, Professor Stein. During the beginning of the year the Second Triumvirate held power before Marc Anthony and Octavian began fighting each other openly.”

“So we’re going to go get drunk and watch gladiator fights with a bunch of toga-wearing pompous asses to try to get the Spear pieces back,” Mick observes.

Stein says, “Marc Antony and Octavian were some of the greatest generals to have ever graced history, Mr. Rory.”

Mick puts down the bottle he is drinking. “So we’re going to go get drunk and watch gladiator fights with a bunch of arrogant military dicks to try to get the Spear back.”

\--

 

**CUT TO** : a Roman marketplace:

The Legends are walking around a downtown Roman marketplace. They are wearing various tunics and plain off-white togas. The marketplace itself is brightly painted, particularly the statues.

Stein shakes his head. “Ugh! They’re all so garishly painted. Hardly dignified.”

Mick grins. “I like them. Look, there’s graffiti on the wall. Feels just like home.”

They see a boy in a tunic go past. “Pardon us, friend, but what does that say?”

The boy looks and grins. “That says ‘Gaius shoves it up his mom’s ass.’”

Mick starts laughing. Stein thinks this is not amusing.

Amaya turns to Sara. “Do you think Rip will be okay guarding the spear pieces by himself?”

Sara nods. “Rip will be fine. He also has Gideon and knows the Waverider like the back of his hand. It was his ship after all.”

Amaya nods. 

A group of Africans goes by speaking a language that Amaya recognizes. “I recognize some of those words! That sounds like what we spoke in my village! They must be from near Zambesi!”

Another group of soldiers is walking around, with black men a significant portion of the group.

A couple of Jewish people go by speaking Hebrew. Stein chuckles. When everyone looks at him, he shrugs and says, “It’s good to have confirmation that mother-in-law jokes have been a staple in Jewish humor for two thousands years.” 

There is a group of men discussing politics. “They say that Octavian has a new alliance with the Queen of Bialya.”

“How will that affect things?”

“Eh, not at all. Possibly Marc Antony will try to bring his own foreign royalty to see who gets more interest.”

“Fuck ‘em both, I say.”

“Why? Either way, it’s good for business.” 

“How do you think the vote will go later today?” 

“Now that will affect things! Price of bread will go through the roof if the patricians get their way.”

“Want to bet on it? Come on. A denarius on it.”

“Not a chance! Then the price’ll definitely go through the roof!” 

They laugh and one continues on his way.

Ray grabs one of them. “Excuse me. What is the Queen of Bialya’s name?”

“Don’t know, but she goes by Queen Bee.”

Ray lets him go and everyone turns to Sara.

“So where should we start looking?” Sara says.

 

**CUT TO** : the Legion of Doom in a tent:

Octavian, Queen Bee and Damien Darhk are discussing politics with Legion!Len lounging in the background, dressed in a Roman plain tunic and off-white toga, and lounging just a little differently than his normal lounging.

“You should use the proscription lists more,” says Damien Darhk.

Octavian is not convinced. “Why? How can I be sure that I won’t incur the same anger as Sulla if I do?”

“We’ve gotten you this far, haven’t we?” Queen Bee says.

Octavian nods and exits the tent.

“He doesn’t seem convinced,” Legion!Len says.

“No sane person would be,” Oculus!Len says. He is clearly upset about the whole thing.

Legion!Len ignores him.

Queen Bee says, “Not yet. But he will be.”

Damien nods. “We have the spear pieces and can tell him how things will happen. Superstitions mean a lot to ancient Romans.”

“Surely there’s a way to do this without targeting the proscribed,” Oculus!Len says. “That’s cold, even for me.”

Legion!Len glances his direction and says, “Shh.”

“Something bothering you, Snart?” Queen Bee asks.

Legion!Len inclines his head. “Nothing at all.”

Damien says to him. “Good. Then why don’t you go scout and see if we have any visitors and leave us to talk.”

Oculus!Len raises an eyebrow. “I don’t approve of being iced out of the conversation.” And turns to Legion!Len, expecting him to make a similar protest.

Legion!Len just gets up, inclines his head.

Oculus!Len exhales. “And the lobotomy is worse than I thought.”

Legion!Len doesn’t comment.

Damien catches Legion!Len before he leaves the tent and says, “You’re so much more obedient, now. It’s quite gratifying.”

Legion!Len does look down at Damien’s hand and back up at Damien raising his eyebrow. Damien removes his hand. Legion!Len leaves. Oculus!Len stays to overhear what they are saying.

 

**CUT TO** : The Legends trying to get through the marketplace:

Sara spots Kendra, in Roman noblewoman dress. “It’s Kendra!” she says, weaving her way through the crowd to get over to her. The others follow, having considerably more difficulty weaving through the entire marketplace than Sara.

Sara greets her. “Hello. Yes, you.”

Kendra narrows her eyes at the Legends. “Good day, ladies, gentlemen.”

“We are travelers and recognized you from… the past.”

“I’m afraid I don’t remember you,” Kendra says.

“Uh, well,” Sara says, taken somewhat aback by the realization that of course Kendra wouldn’t remember them, as they’re from her future. “We remember you from…a long time ago. You might – do you remember your past lives?”

Kendra brightens. “As it happens, I do,” she says with a smile. “Only in small fragments, I’m afraid. Do you remember yours as well?”

Ray says, “Actually. Uh. There is a ship that travels around the past. And uh, that’s how we know about your past lives thing.”

Kendra smiles at him. “So my memories of my past lives did really happen? They are not just prophetic dreams?”

Ray says, “Uh. If I say yes, what will you do?”

Kendra raises an eyebrow. “I feel like we would have gotten along whenever we met.”

“Oh! I mean, that’s great, Ken- I – uh – I mean –” Ray splutters, “What is your name here?”

“My name is Aurelia.”

Ray says, blushing a little, “I’m Ray, I mean Raymond Palmer. Would you do me the honor of walking with me? I mean, only if you want to, of course. I mean, if you aren’t otherwise… umm.”

Aurelia glances at Sara, raising her eyebrows.

Jax laughs before saying, “What Ray here is trying to say is we could use your help.”

Aurelia smiles. “ Tell me everything.”

  
  


**CUT TO** : Roman house of Marc Antony:

Aurelia says, “Welcome, my friends, to the home of Marc Antony.” She gestures at a man who is drinking and laughing surrounded by other important looking individuals (togate Romans).

Sara notes there is a well-dressed woman in another corner with a very good vantage point of the room. Sara nods at her. “She looks important.”

“Ahh. That is Fulvia, Marc Antony’s wife, or rather, Marc Antony is her third husband. She is most powerful woman in Rome at the moment.”

“Because she’s married to Marc Antony?” Sara asks.

Aurelia laughs. “No. But that’s why he’s married to  _ her _ . But Amaya, Jax, let me you to Marc Antony.”

They glance at Sara, who nods encouragingly. The trio approach Marc Antony.

“Marcus Antonius,” Jax says, clearly feeling a little self-conscious. “We have come from a far away land to ask for your help -”

“You and the other half of the known world,” Marc Antony says, rolling his eyes. “Where is the wine – ah, yes!” He reaches out and catches one of the slaves wandering by, pulling her closer so she can give him a refill.

“We are here on-” Amaya tries.

Marc Antony pats the slave on the rear, causing her to jump a little, and sends her on her way. Then he looks at Amaya. “Well, aren’t you a pretty thing,” he says.

Amaya grinds her teeth together and steps closer to Jax.

Marc Antony’s interest visibly fades and he turns away as someone else calls his name.

Jax exhales. “Okay, one more time,” he says, and steps forward, but just as he does, a hand touches his arm.

“Never mind him,” Fulvia says. “Aurelia, dear, you know how he gets when he’s in his cups, and I’m afraid he’s started rather early today. Come with me. I should greatly enjoy hearing about what you’ve been up to. And bring your guests.” 

She leads them into another room. It is smaller and more comfortable then the room outside. She gestures at a couch and reclines on her own couch. Aurelia reclines as well, a proper Roman noblewoman. Amaya and Jax try to sit as well, but it’s awkward.  Once they are lying down, she says, “Now tell me everything you’ve been up to. From one woman to another.”

Aurelia inclines her head. “I know you well enough to know that you are never just after gossip.”

Fulvia gives a little laugh. “On the contrary, Aurelia, gossip is the lifeblood of politics, and politics I am  _ always  _ interested in.” She nods at Amaya. “Now, please introduce me.”

Aurelia says, “These two are Amaya and Jax, the true heirs to the Bialyan throne.”

Fulvia raises her eyebrow. “That is fascinating, particularly as Octavian has his own ‘true’ heir to the Bialyan throne.”

Jax says, “Yes, she went by the name of Queen Bee in Bialya, but make no mistake about it. She’s just a pretender."

Fulvia waves to a servant for a bottle of wine and offers them some. She takes a sip of hers, considering the political layout before her. “While I am eager to keep Octavian from gaining too much power in Rome, I am also not about to do anything foolish. Do you have anything to back up your claim?”

Amaya pulls out her amulet. “This was passed down from generation to generation of leader in Bialya. It was my mother’s before it was passed to me.”

Fulvia nods, glancing at Aurelia, who nods back. “Will she accept it as proof?”

Amaya shakes her head. “No, she will not.”

Fulvia nods. “I see. Which is why you are here appealing to me and my faction?”

Jax says, “Yes, my lady, and we are disturbed that the false heir is parading herself around as the heir.”

Fulvia nods at the curtain between the rooms. “Who was it that was with you, the blonde woman? Is she a Julia?”

Aurelia shakes her head. “She is not Roman.”

Jax says, "She is our trusted advisor and bodyguard."

Fulvia gets up, pulls back the curtain and gazes, taking her in for a moment before turning back to Amaya and Jax. “Would you like her in here as you negotiate?”

Amaya says, “Yes, we would.”

"Very well.” Fulvia turns to the servant. “Go tell that woman there that I would like to see her.”  She refills her wine glass, then turns around and smirks. “Luckily for you, I am willing to do a lot to frustrate Octavian’s efforts to be the most powerful person in Rome.”

Sara enters the room. 

“Greetings to you,” Fulvia says, glancing her up and down. “A very good bodyguard. I can tell by your stance. My compliments. Your prince and princess have asked for you to be in here, and I can only say, if you are half as good an advisor and confidante as you are a bodyguard, I would like to meet others who have your training.”

Sara inclines her head, very impressed. “I’m afraid that is impossible at present.”

Fulvia smiles back. “That really is a shame.” Fulvia breaks eye contact and turns back to Amaya and Jax. “Now we were discussing helping you be named rightful heirs to the kingdom of Bialya. Particularly against Octavian, who is parading around his own heir. Now is there anything I should know about her and why he would be interested in helping her?” 

Aurelia says, “She has a charm that gives her good fortune.”

Sara starts saying, “You can’t just –“

Aurelia holds her hand up and continues, “And a seer’s knowledge of future events.”

Fulvia interrupts her. “That could indeed be bad. How accurate has this good fortune charm been so far?”

Jax says, “Very.”

Sara says, “It is accurate enough for Octavian to be very superstitious about pleasing those who hold it, but it’s not infallible. That’s why we’re here.”

Fulvia then looks at Aurelia, who nods her support for the Legends’ story, and turns back to the Legends, including Amaya and Jax.

Jax says, “We need to get Queen Bee away from Octavian.”

Fulvia frowns. “How much does it tell, her seer’s knowledge and her fortune charm?”

Amaya says, “It can influence major political events and she can see them too.”

Fulvia nods thoughtfully. “Interesting,” she says. “Perhaps that’s why all the votes have been going his way lately, no matter how many people I bribe.” She refers to it casually, and Aurelia seems equally unconcerned by the reference, even though Jax and Amaya look a little shocked. “I had been wondering what could influence a Roman more than money; superstition or magic might very well be it. Is it something we could detach from her, the seer’s knowledge?”

Jax shrugs, at glances at Amaya. “That is unfortunately… something that is innate to her.”

Fulvia says. “Well, since she is a visiting queen, she will be expected to put on a spectacle, possibly a competition. Perhaps a gladiator game. Could it give good luck in such a thing?"

Jax says, "A game?"

Fulvia give a sly smile. "Octavian is superstitious, more so than most other Romans, more so even than my husband."

Aurelia nods as well. “Of course.”

“How will games help?” Amaya asks.

"If you can defeat her champion in front of everyone, that would be a clear sign that the gods favor you for Biaylya, not her – or at least that she can’t afford good defenses, which is just as convincing to the Roman mind,” Fulvia explains. “Octavian will no longer be so trusting of Queen Bee and her allies. It will effectively distance him from Queen Bee and her supporters."

Fulvia turns to Amaya and Jax. "Does she have anyone that can fight? Or can she round up some slaves to be gladiators?"

Jax and Amaya turn to her. “We do not approve of the use of slaves.”

Fulvia raises an eyebrow. “And does your rival feel similarly?”

“No.” Sara shakes her head. 

Jax turns to Sara. "They'll still probably send out Damien Darhk.” 

Sara nods, getting a cruel smile on her face. “They definitely will - if you send me."

Fulvia asks, “Are you sure it wouldn’t be beneath you?”

Sara grins. "I feel very good about going up against Darhk."

Amaya says, "I don't think even a charm that gives good fortune could determine this gladiator game."

Fulvia nods. "Then it's settled. Gladiator games it is, which also require that the all the heirs of Bialya be present. Now tell me, what is this good luck charm that they have? It would only be to our benefit if it were to go missing at an inopportune time."

The Legends look at each other and grin.

 

**CUT TO** : A street where Stein, Ray and Mick are gathered:

Stein says, "If I was a spear, where would I be hidden?"

Mick says, "I'm not a spear, Professor."

Ray says, “Well, it’s probably hidden behind lots of guards to keep someone from accidentally picking it up. Probably some future tech as well.”

Mick shrugs and starts to pay attention to something else while Stein and Ray talk about where the spear could be.

Stein says, “Don’t be silly, Dr. Palmer. It couldn’t be hidden with future technology without somebody noticing the future tech.”

Ray says, “Unless the future tech was invisible. Possibly an alarm system.”

Stein says, “I still believe it is likely hidden in plain sight.”

Mick in the background stops someone in a plain toga, who laughs at what he is saying and points in a direction, then pats him on the shoulder.

Mick comes back over to Ray and Stein. “I got us an invitation to a bar after the Senate vote. Oh, and apparently, some jackass tried to tamper with the voting ballots earlier today, so the voting had to be pushed to tomorrow morning. Some things never change.”

Stein says, “The Romans always took voting very seriously. Anyone tampering with it is running an enormous risk. Any idea what they are voting on?”

“Dunno. Something involving grain policy.” Mick shrugs. “What do you want to bet it’s that Legion jackass with Queen Bee, Darhk, the one Sara used to want to fight?”

Ray looks delighted. Even Stein looks impressed. Ray says, “Mick, you’re a genius!”

Mick is pleased. “Told you so. Now what did I do?”

Stein says, “You see, Mr. Rory, Romans cast their votes on wood.”

Ray says, “What do you want to bet that’s where they put the spear pieces for safe keeping?”

  
  


**CUT TO** : Ray, Stein and Mick walking into the Forum:

Mick sees a togate Len leaned back against the wall watching someone speechify, making ridiculous Roman hand-gestures while saying, “Whoever has tampered with the voting has tampered with the soul of Rome.”

Mick starts over to Len, who looks up, sees him and slinks around the outside of a column. When Mick gets over to where he was standing, Len is gone.

Stein walks over to where the ballot boxes are.

A guard looks at him. “You are not allowed to be here.”

Stein says, “Tell me, how were the ballots tampered with exactly?”

The guard bristles. “Stand away from there.”

Stein backs up.

The guard says, “Someone approached the ballot boxes earlier today and may have slipped something into one of them.”

Stein asks, “May have?”

The guard nods. “Until the Senate can be sure, no voting.”

Stein nods. “I see.”

Ray has been inspecting the walls around the boxes.

Ray and Stein meet up and walk over to where Mick is.

Ray says, “I told you it would be guarded by future tech.” He points out small devices attached to the walls that are clearly future tech.

ZOOM INTO: the ballot box where the spear pieces are softly glowing before:

 

**LIGHTS UP TO** : Apartment where the Legends have been put up:

Amaya says, "So Fulvia got her husband to challenge Queen Bee to put on a gladiator match tonight.”

Ray says, "That's great. They'll all be watching the gladiator games and won’t be able to determine if somebody tampered with the ballot boxes till tomorrow morning. And that means the spear pieces will only have minimal guards."

Jax nods, "Mick, you, Ray and Gray can go steal them while Amaya and I are watching Sara fight."

Sara shakes her head. "It's too dangerous. Besides, the game alone will distance the Legion from Octavian, which is what we came here to do."

Jax protests, "But that would mean they still have the spear and could do this any other time they wanted."

Sara shakes her head. “This will distance them. Tomorrow we can figure out how to get the spear pieces. With Rip guarding our pieces, there’s no reason not to wait. Besides, Ray, you said there was technology on the walls. What if there was also something you didn’t see? It’s too risky.”

Ray says, “Yes, but I could put something together that could let us know…”

Sara repeats, “No. Tomorrow, we’ll deal with the spear pieces. Today we need to get ready for the gladiator fight. Amaya, Jax, you should be getting ready, too.”

Sara leaves to prepare for the fight.

Jax sighs and says, “We’ll have more time to plan later tonight.” He walks out after Sara.

Amaya starts after them then think twice of it and pulls Ray, Stein and Mick aside. “While I normally agree with Sara, in this case, I think going and getting the pieces while the rest of Rome is distracted might not be an entirely bad idea.”

Fulvia clears her throat from the entranceway into the room. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. I, for one, think it is an excellent idea to go get whatever Octavian’s good luck charm is while the games are ongoing. Not to mention, sneaking around the Forum without anyone catching you sounds like fun. But if anyone does catch you, say that you’re my servant.” She slips off a ring. “Here, you can use this.”

 

**CUT TO** : the Waverider:

Rip is walking up the hall with some food to the captain’s office, where he checks to make sure the spear pieces the Legends have are still there. Reassured that they are, he sits down in his chair. 

There is a familiar lightning flash. Rip stares after it then pulls the anti-speedster weapon from under the desk and gets up. “Hello? Is anybody there?” He leaves the room, sneaking back down the hallway in the direction the lightning went.

  
  


**CUT TO** : the gladiator arena:

The gladiator sequence begins. Sara comes out in armor. She raises her staff and the crowd cheers. Opposite her, others gladiators come out. Sara swings her staff around and the others charge. Sara darts forward and knocks one of them down. He stays down. The other ducks. Sara meets his eyes, then swings herself over his shoulder and catches his neck with her staff, pulling it tight across his throat. He goes down, too. Sara raises her arms and the crowd cheers again.

 

**CUT TO** : The Gladiator arena again. This time with more people lying on the ground, including women and men, black and white, Roman and Middle Eastern.

Lions are let out of the gate this time. Sara looks at them. They meander over to her and start purring loudly. She rubs their heads and they off to the corner to clean themselves.

ZOOM TO: Jax and Amaya sitting next to each other with Fulvia and Marc Anthony:

Jax leans over to Amaya and asks, “How’d she manage that? I mean, I knew Sara’d beat most of the gladiators, but lions?”

Amaya smiles and gestures at Sara, who is wearing Amaya’s necklace, “We each have our ways.”

Jax nods. “I understand you gave her the amulet but what did she do with it?”

Amaya shrugs slightly. “Probably asserted dominance.”

Jax laughs, “Nice.”

Fulvia turns to them and gives them a nod. Amaya nods back.

 

**CUT TO** : the outside of the Legends apartment:

Ray, Stein and Mick slip out of the apartment wearing nondescript tunics.

They walk off in the direction of the Forum.

When they are most of the way there, Mick spots Legion!Len along a side-street, guarding the way they were going to take. He looks bored.

Mick sighs. "I'll distract him. You continue on. Maybe by another road."

Ray glances at Legion!Len and back at Mick. “Are you sure you can take him by yourself?”

Mick nods. “I said I’ll distract him, I will.”

Ray glances at Legion!Len and reluctantly nods. Stein goes over to him and glances at Legion!Len then looks back at Mick. “I wish you luck, Mr. Rory.”

“I don’t do feeling, Professor. You and Haircut, go get the spear pieces. I’ll go deal with Snart.” 

Ray and Stein head off, though they glances back several times.

Mick watches as they turns the corner then walks down towards Legion!Len and kicks a rock down the street, making a scuffling noise.

Sure enough, Legion!Len snaps his head over in Mick’s direction and smiles. It is not a nice smile, just a little too wide and none of the smile goes to his eyes. "Well, well, well. It appears your new team has made you less than successful at sneaking into places than your old team did."

Mick says, "Snart."

Legion!Len gets up and approaches Mick. Mick swallows as he does. "Why are you with them, Mick? Never would have pegged you for a hero-at-heart, any of that bullshit."

Mick winces at how similar to Oculus!Len this Len is and says, “They’re friends.”

Legion!Len says, “We were partners.”

Mick says, “And then you died.”

Legion!Len all but snarls, “A thing I’m gonna make sure doesn’t happen this time around. So what do you say? You want me around or you prefer your new friends?”

Mick winces, “It ain’t that simple, Snart.”

Legion!Len moves closer. “Why not? What’s so bad about changing time so things turn out right? We can be partners again, Mick. You and me against the world.”

Mick full on closes his eyes.

“Come on. I doubt the Legends appreciate you the way I do. The crew I’m teamed up with are villains - our kind of people, Mick. They get us. They understand us better than goodie-two-shoes and her group of do-gooders. I understand you better, Mick. Know how smart you are. Know how good you are with people and with getting intel out of them. Bet these Legends don’t recognize that. Huh, Mick? Come on. We can pull off jobs together, just like before. I’ll even let you pick the first couple jobs. Nice joints that could really use going up in blaze, lots of dough. What do you say? Let’s go be supervillains, huh, partner?”  

Oculus!Len steps out and says to Legion!Len and Mick, “I may be a villain, but there’s still some lines I won’t cross. Wouldn’t manipulate you like he’s doing to try and get you to join the Legion, Mick. And I sure would never manipulate our relationship. Never.”

Mick glances between them, surprised by the fact that there seem to be two.

Legion!Len grits his teeth, glancing at Oculus!Len. “Don’t listen to him, Mick. Do what you’ve always wanted to do and be my partner again. They don’t deserve you.”

Oculus!Len gets between Mick and Legion!Len. “Mick, don’t. I know I said to get away from the team, but not to the Legion. We got morals, not many, but they…” He shudders slightly, glancing at Legion!Len out of the corner of his eye. “I don’t want you mixed up with them.  They’re no good, even by our standards.”

Mick says. “Must be even worse off than I thought. Even my subconscious can’t make up its mind.”

Oculus!Len says, “Please, Mick.”

Mick looks back at Legion!Len. “Must be getting cold feet.”

Legion!Len uncharacteristically doesn’t pick up on the pun, though Oculus!Len very briefly smirks. “I don’t know why you are.”

Oculus!Len hisses to Mick, “Mick, please! I don’t want you messed up by them the way that...” He trails off, grimacing, unable to finish his sentence. 

Mick shrugs Oculus!Len off. “I’ll consider your offer,” he says to Legion!Len.

  
  


**CUT TO** : The Gladiator Arena:

The door opens again and Damien Darhk comes out dressed in black armor.

Sara yells. “About time, Darhk!”

Darhk grins. “I look forward to killing you.”

Darhk continues to approach until they are standing ten feet from each other. They meet each other’s eyes and then they move at the same time.

 

**CUT TO** : the Waverider:

Rip is stalking up the hallway, holding the anti-speedster gun. There is a blur of lightning. Rip spins around. Eobard is waiting there.

“Hello again, Thawne.”

“Rip, we meet again.”

“Except this time,” Rip charges the gun. “We are on my ship.”

Eobard grins at Rip.  

 

**CUT TO** : Further along in the Roman streets:

Ray and Stein get to the outside of the Forum and Ray makes his suit large and gets into it. “Let’s hope it works!”

Stein says, “It will, Raymond. I know it will.”

Ray grins at him. “Thanks. Here goes nothing.” He taps his wrist button and the suit shrinks. Ray laughs in delight as he jumps into the air. “It works!” he shouts. 

“Excellent work, Raymond! Now you should go get the pieces!”

Ray flies into the Forum, scouting out the way.

Ray flies into an area with a future-tech force-field, that he couldn’t pass through that morning. The only exception seems to be a doorway, but it appears to be guarded by a guard and it is bordered by more alarm-looking things.

Ray flies back out and blows back up to full size.

Ray informs Stein, "There's a force-field with an alarm. Impressive future tech. But there's a guard standing in the only opening so it's not an alarm against everything."

Stein glances at the cart with the fabric on the back and says, "I think I may have an idea."

 

**CUT TO** : Stein, who has dressed in the outfit of a tutor, is nearly done dressing Ray in a toga:

Ray says, "Why are we doing this again?"

Stein says, "Watch and learn."

Stein takes them up to the guard and gives Ray a little push. Ray starts through the door. The guard stops them. "Where do you think you're going?"

Stein pushes his way to the front and says, "I am the tutor of this wealthy Senator's son, being employed on his behalf as a gift from Marc Antony and Fulvia.” He shows the ring Fulvia gave them. “I highly suggest you do not get in our way. Otherwise, I will be forced to tell the Senator what has happened."

The guard stares, unmoving.

“Or tell Fulvia,” Stein adds.

The bewildered guard quickly steps out of the way.

Stein grabs Ray's shoulder and says, "Come along, Gaius Palmer," and they walk through the door. There is no alarm that sounds.

They get a little farther then Stein pulls them into a cranny in the wall.

Stein says, "Give me your toga."

Ray nods, and Stein unwraps him. Ray shrinks and goes the last few feet into the boxes. He grabs the spear pieces, and finds they only just fit through the slot at the top one at a time. He flies one out, sets it down, then goes back for a second one. 

  
  


**CUT TO** : the Waverider:

Eobard and Rip stare at each other for a moment, Rip holding up the gun and aiming at Eobard, Eobard grinning in a wide rictus.

“Well, Thawne? Don’t tell me you’ve lost your courage without your friends around,” Rip says.

Eobard’s eyes flash red and he blurs, but not before Rip fires. Eobard falls out of the air to the ground.  Rip goes over and taps at him with the gun.

Eobard looks up at him through narrowed eyes. “You win this time, Rip.”

“Yes, well, you can thank your luck that while I intend to tie you up in something you can’t escape, I do not intend to brainwash you. Though if the Time Masters still existed, the temptation leave you to their tender mercies would be remarkably strong.”

  
  


**CUT TO** : Stein, outside the main room of the Forum:

Stein looks down the corridor where there is a light approaching. Mumbled voices can be heard.. “Come on, Raymond! Be quick about it or we’ll get caught!”   
  


 

**CUT TO** : The Gladiator Arena

Sara and Darhk continue to fight. 

 

**CUT TO** : the outside of the ballot box where there are three pieces outside:

 

Ray flies out with the last spear pieces, enlarges the atomsuit. “It works!” he says to nobody, grinning from ear to ear. He looks like he is considering doing a happy dance.

He sees the light outside wavering as someone walks in the direction of where he came in and where Stein is standing. “Uh oh.”

He picks up the spear pieces, tucks them into the atomsuit, and blips down again. Then, he flies over to Stein and returns to his full size.

Ray holds up the spear pieces from where he tucked them. “I have them, no problem. We should get moving before that guard with the light comes to check. Total piece of cake.”

Stein nods. “Congratulations are in order, Raymond. You got the spear pieces and saved the day.” 

The voices of the guards are now getting loud enough that individual words can be heard. It sounds like they are discussing sports, aka the gladiator fight.

Stein and Ray meet eyes. Stein says, “However, first, let’s get out of here.”

Ray beams as Stein holds up the toga again to rewrap Ray. However, Ray’s expression seems somewhat disappointed by the whole thing. “You know, all that time I wanted to be a hero again by getting the suit working, I thought saving the day’d feel more…I don’t know. Satisfying.”

“You’ll have to be content with simply succeeding,” Stein tells him.

  
  


**CUT TO** : The Gladiator Arena

Sara and Darhk continue to fight. Sara now seems to have the advantage and is beating him back, then he turns and tries to make a cut -.

 

**CUT TO** : Mick and Legion!Len are still talking:

Mick tells Legion!Len, “I’ll consider your offer, Snart.”

Legion!Len smiles and inclines his head. “I’ll make sure you won’t regret it.”

Mick returns to the apartment.

Oculus!Len comes with Mick, saying, “Shouldn’t trust him, Mick. I’d never manipulate you like he is. You know that. He’s been -”

Mick shuts the door then turns to Oculus!Len, “Shut up! I finally understand what you’ve been saying to me all along, and now you’re telling me not to? I must be getting cold feet.”

Oculus!Len says, “Typically my place to make  the cold puns, remember?”

Mick says. “The last few days, I didn’t even have you around and I realized how much I missed you, even a hallucination like you. Well, now I got the chance of getting real you back. I ain’t letting that possibility go.”

Oculus!Len says, “Mick, I-“

Mick interrupts, “No. He’s real. You aren’t.”

 

**CUT TO** : The Gladiator Arena:

Both Sara and Darhk have several cuts and dirt marks and are sweaty and breathing heavily. Darhk seems to be more winded and pauses to take a deep breath. 

Sara makes a lunge toward Darhk and manages to knock him to the ground and hold him there.

They are within a few inches of each other. Darhk looks impressed. “Well, Ms, Lance, it appears you’ve won. Are you going to kill me now?”

She leans into him with her staff across his throat. “It’s no more than you deserve.”

Out in the crowd, someone yells, “Live.” It is taken up by more and more of the arena until the entire audience is shouting it. Queen Bee stands up and meets Darhk’s eyes. “Let him live. Though I understand he is at your mercy.”

Amaya and Jax stand as well, waiting to see what Sara will do. 

There’s a long moment where Sara decides what to do.

Sara gazes down at Darhk then withdraws her staff and gets to her feet. The audience cheers.

Queen Bee stalks down to the end of her balcony and out of the audience without looking at Darhk again. Octavian follows.

Darhk snarls. “It looks like you’ve won the day, Ms. Lance.” Sara turns her back on him and just walks away, head held high.

 

**CUT TO:** Octavian striding into the Legions’ tent:

Octavian snarls, “I would like you to leave. Today cost me a good deal in credibility.”

Queen Bee says, “Octavian, we can still be of great use to you. I still have political connections far greater than those challengers and Bialya can still be a great asset to you.”

Octavian glances at Darhk, who is wincing in pain from his bruises. “Today cost me more than some faraway ally would gain. You may have been fighting your challengers, but I was fighting Fulvia and her faction. You may have had fortune on your side, but clearly she has favored someone else today, and I am not certain she will not continue to do so. Therefore, I will no longer help you in Rome.” 

He walks out.

Darhk stretches out his legs and winces. “That could have gone better.”

Queen Bee says. “We can still use the amulet on him.”

Eobard steps out of the back. “No. The timeline is far too delicate now. That would almost certainly screw things up further.”

Queen Bee throws herself down across from a wincing Darhk. All three appear frustrated.

 

**CUT TO** : The Waverider.

The Legends board the Waverider with the spear pieces.

Jax says, “We got them! I can’t believe we got them!”

Sara is tired but nods. “We did. Good job.”

Rip says, "Excellent. I had a visit from Thawne, but managed to scare him off. We now have all the spear pieces."

Stein says, “I think a celebration is in order, don’t you, Mr. Rory?”

Mick shrugs. “I’m tired,” he obviously lies. “You all go celebrate without me.” He heads off in the direction of the kitchen.

The other Legends look at each other, concerned, but then Ray bounces up and says, “We have all the pieces!” 

The rest of the Legends start celebrating.

 

\--

**CUT TO:** The Legion reconvening at their ship:

Legion!Len returns to find Damien Darhk and Queen Bee already there. “They have all the spear pieces now,” he reports.

Eobard zooms in, a little grass-stained and with a leaf in his hair. Nonetheless, his face breaks into a grin as he hears Legion!Len’s report. “Good for them. I was starting to get worried they’d need our help pulling it off.”

**END CREDITS**


End file.
